The Stuff Of Nightmares
by Sydella
Summary: When Byakuran meets his match, he's in for a pleasant surprise. 10069


Byakuran is, contrary to popular belief, very emotional. In fact, he is fiercely passionate by nature. After all, one cannot be a god without passion. With fiery resentment, he destroys one world after another, deaf to the screams of his victims and determined to see all of creation crumble before his very eyes.

And then _he_ shows up.

Mukuro Rokudo has not always been what he is now. Byakuran knows that better than anyone else. Reincarnation is a weird thing, made even weirder when parallel worlds are added to the equation. As Mukuro dies by Byakuran's hands, only to resurface in another, Byakuran grimly reflects that some things never change.

"So," the living embodiment of destruction says out loud to an empty room, "what shall I do with you, Mukuro-kun?"

The flowers have no answers to offer him. Not this time.

X

Red eye glowing and blue eye twinkling, Mukuro emerges from a refreshing nap. He is completely naked, but strangely this doesn't bother him in the least.

"Mukuro-sama." Ken stands at a respectful distance, politely averting his eyes from the Kokuyou leader's lower half. "Are you well?"

Mukuro smiles coldly. "Never better."

Ken coughs. "Well, it seems that the Vongola are in need of our assistance."

"Is that so." Mukuro's smile widens. "In that case, I have an idea."

X

It's almost romantic, Byakuran thinks, as the coppery smell of blood fills the room. He holds Mukuro in a way that could almost be described as tender. They look like lovers, albeit twisted and diabolical ones.

"The flowers are weeping, Mukuro-kun." Byakuran is delighted when Mukuro shudders involuntarily.

"You," Mukuro whispers, staring into Byakuran's face yet also seeing something else. "I have met you before."

"Yes. And you have _loved_ me before."

"You're lying!"

"Lying?" Byakuran shakes his head and bends down to kiss Mukuro's forehead, a rueful smile on his thin lips. "If only I was."

Then, with almost comical theatricality, he plunges a knife into the other man's heart.

X

Even when they return to a world where they can finally be allies, there's an underlying hostility whenever they interact. The second they are in the same room, everyone else tenses up and waits for an explosion that never comes. Even Shoichi looks fearful, like they're all walking on eggshells.

The thing is, despite their differences-and there are plenty-Byakuran knows that he and Mukuro are more similar than either of them would ever care to admit. They have both endured horrors that others can only imagine, and seen things that even the most jaded Mafiosi can only dream of. All kinds of strange worlds and alternate realities lie just within their reach. It is this fragile connection that makes Byakuran wary of the illusionist, and he suspects that the feeling is mutual. They tiptoe around each other in an endless dance, constantly maneuvering and manipulating.

But then life catches them off guard, as it always does with humans.

X

In hindsight, they really should have seen it coming. A fallen angel with wings somehow still pure white, and a trident-wielding honest-to-God devil, drawn to each other like the proverbial unstoppable force and immovable object. Not surprisingly, Uni correctly predicts the outcome, though Byakuran is fairly certain that even without a prophet, everyone would have known.

"Make love to me." Byakuran curls into a ball, like a child or a wounded person.

Mukuro hesitates. Some indecipherable emotion lingers on his face. "Okay."

X

When Tsuna gets wind of what has happened, he immediately contacts Mukuro.

"Congratulations, Mukuro-san!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are none of my secrets safe from you?"

"News travels fast." Shrugging, Tsuna offers Mukuro a chocolate snack. The illusionist grudgingly accepts it and takes a moment to stare at it in contemplative silence.

"Mukuro-san?" Tsuna nudges him. "Are you all right?"

Mukuro blinks. "Oh, yes. It's just that…"

"What?"

Mukuro looks at his Sky. "I don't love him, you know."

Tsuna's lips curve in a secretive smile. "I know."

X

At the same time, amidst a sea of white orchids and lotus blossoms, Byakuran wakes with a start. He has been dreaming, perhaps, of other lives and a soul as dark as his. Mukuro steps into view.

"I'm home."

The two murderous criminals, purified by Tsuna yet still tainted, regard each other in silence for a moment. Then Byakuran smiles.

"Welcome back."

A petal falls as Mukuro closes the door.


End file.
